Letter For Time
by Min Kecil
Summary: Sebuah email ucapan selamat ulangtahun dari mantan pacar membuat Chanyeol menyadari bahwa masih ada cinta untuk Baekhyun, tetapi semua sudah terlambat sekarang. #chanbaek #chansoo #ceritapendek
1. 1- Mengabjad kenangan

_***Unedited. Beware of typos!**_

.

.

.

 **#1. Mengabjad kenangan**

 _Mundurlah, wahai waktu. Ada ucapan "selamat ulang tahun" yang tertahan untuk kuucapkan. Dan rasa cinta yang selalu membara. Untuk dia yang terjaga, menemaniku._

.

.

.

 _27 November 20xx_

 _From : baekhyunee . sendmail . com_

 _To : pcy92 . sendmail . com_

 _Subject : Happy B'day_

 _Dear Chanyeolie._

 _27 November. Aku nyaris lupa. Tapi tidak, yang sebenarnya tidak (akan) pernah terlupa. Happy b'day Chanyeolie tersayang. Mungkin di sana, kau tidak lagi bertanya-tanya dengan penelepon misterius yang membangunkanmu dini hari hanya untuk mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun. Sangat tahu, bahwa kau tidak lagi penasaran dan mencoba menelepon balik hanya untuk memastikan nama seseorang yang berada di ujung sana._

 _Bagaimana kabarmu, Chanyeolie? Aku merindukanmu. Apa kau merasakannya? Telepatiku sampai tidak? Hari-hariku terasa asing. Hari ulang tahunmu kubiarkan berlalu dan aku tidak menghubungimu. Tidak ada dering telepon untuk sekedar mendengar suaramu. Ataupun pesan pendek, meski itu sekedar tanda titik dua dan tanda kurung di depannya. Aku sengaja tidak melakukan semua itu padamu. Yah, aku sedang mencoba menguji telepati rasaku padamu. Semoga saja masih berfungsi._

 _Kau ingat dengan hari itu, dear?_

 _Pagi itu kita berbincang, bercengkrama begitu akrab. Bersama secangkir teh yang masih mengepul dan sensasi percikan hujan dari balik kaca. Kita bersama menikmati pagi. Kau bertanya dan aku menjawab. Begitupun sebaliknya. Entah apa temanya saat itu aku tidak mengingatnya, tapi yang jelas kita sangat menikmati percakapan itu._

 _Kau bilang, "kamu sangat menarik, Baekhyunie". Dan aku tersipu malu menanggapinya. Wajahku merona dan kau masih saja menggodaku._

 _Darling..._

 _Aku bisa melihat bayang kita dulu. Kita berdiri di bawah lampu jalan. Bayang-bayang cahayanya menembus wajah kuyumu. Kau menawarkan jemarimu untuk menggenggamku. Kita menari bertelanjang kaki di atas bebatuan, berebut tawa di bawah hujan. Berbaring memandang bintang-bintang, lalu menceritakan segalanya. Aku tak pernah merasa senyaman itu bersamamu._

 _Apa kau ingat dengan perasaan itu?_

 _Perasaan hangat saat kau mengecupku lembut. Begitu lembut._

 _Perlahan-lahan waktu merangkak maju, bergandengan tangan bersama langkah kita. Tapi di hari itu, di sore itu sang waktu menepis tautan tangan kita dan menyimpan kisah kita di dalam kotak Pandora. Aku masih mendengar bunyi kereta itu melaju, lambat dan terbata-bata—seperti mengeja kata yang tak sanggup kita ucapkan. Bahkan gerbong terakhirnya sempat melirikku iba. Di dalamnya kau berada, terpekur—membawa sebagian hatiku yang retak._

 _Setelah kereta itu melampaui pandanganku, pernahkah kau tanyakan bagaimana aku kembali pulang setelah gagal mencoba mengejarmu? Dan bagaimana caranya aku menerobos rinai hujan yang mengiringi momen itu? Di bawah hujan sore itu, aku menyembunyikan tangisku. Dalam diam aku menyimpan sesaknya salam perpisahan. Kau tidak pernah menanyakannya, kan?_

 _My dearest boy, Park Chanyeol._

 _Rinai hujan kembali jatuh siang ini, berderai membasahi bumi. Aku di sini menatap hampa pada persinggahan kita dulu yang kini tak berpenghuni. Tanah basah. Daun-daun bergoyang. Dan kau lihat, ayunan itu kesepian._

 _Ah, aku rindu malam-malam saat kita menari-nari di tengah hujan lebat. Duduk di ayunan kayu di halaman belakang, hari dimana kita membuat kesepakatan bahwa aku dan kau akan selalu bersama. Aku masih ingat saat kau membuatku menangis malam itu. Matamu berkedip-kedip di bawah lampu jalan. Kemudian kau memelukku erat, begitu hangat. Berbisik pelan di telingaku, mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Di udara malam yang lembab itu, kau meninggalkan aku berdiri di sana dan pergi dengan sepotong jiwa yang kosong. Itu terakhir kali aku melihatmu, lalu semuanya berlalu setelah itu._

 _Terkadang aku masih tak percaya dengan kenyataan itu. Aku bahkan tak percaya, aku masih saja merindukanmu. Padahal tahun-tahun telah beranjak meninggalkan kisah itu. Tapi di sini aku sekarang, berusaha untuk menemukan kenangan bersamamu, hanya berusaha mencari kebaikan dalam perpisahan._

 _Ah, kenapa seperti ini? Ini hari ulangtahunmu dan aku justru bicara terlalu banyak. Maafkan aku, Chanyeolie. Tapi ini semua tentangmu. Ya, ini memang tentangmu. Entah kenapa, selalu kamu yang menjadi tokoh utama dalam semua cerita yang kubagi pada hujan. Selalu tentangmu._

 _Kau tahu, Sayangku?_

 _Menemukanmu, tak semudah permainan "Hide & Seek". Aku tidak bisa membuka mataku, menghitung mundur, dan berharap kau ada saat aku membuka mata. Menemukanmu, tidak semudah itu. Aku harus membuka mata, meraba dan berjalan terus hingga sampai ke tempatmu berada. Itu benar, kan?_

 _Tetapi aku tidak pernah berhasil menemukanmu, berapa kalipun aku mencobanya._

 _Aku merindukanmu, Chanyeolie. Aku rindu pada kulitmu, senyum lebarmu, kebaikanmu—semua hal tentangmu, sungguh. Aku merindukanmu dalam tangis, dalam tawa, bahkan dalam setiap doa. Tentangmu akan selalu menjadi bagian terindah dari ceritaku. Kenangan yang terasa pahit untuk kutelan namun terasa manis ketika mengingat bagaimana kau terus menjadi tokoh utama dalam ceritaku. Sebab hanya namamu yang mengisi kekosongan di hatiku. Hanya bayang tentangmu yang selalu setia menemani hari-hari rapuhku. Karena hanya kamu yang bersedia tinggal di dalam ruang sepiku._

 _Aku merindukanmu, Chanyeol-ku tersayang. Dan lagi-lagi, hanya kata itu yang bisa kuungkapkan padamu. Berharap telepati itu kembali berfungsi padamu. Kita mengawali semuanya di bawah hujan dan mengakhirinya juga di sana. Meski milyaran jarak sudah menjauhkan kau dan aku, meski udara yang sama tidak lagi berpendar di sekeliling kita. Tetapi aku ingin kau ingat hal ini, tidak ada jarak di hatiku untukmu. Selamanya, kau akan kusimpan di sini, di sisi lain detak jantungku, kubiarkan mengalir bersama nadiku. Tidak ada yang berubah meski tahun-tahun telah melewati kita. Kau akan selalu menjadi tokoh utama dalam cerita-ceritaku._

 _Happy b'day my_ Chanyeol.

 _I miss you. I love you._

 _And always been you in my heart._

 _Love,_ Byun Baekhyun.

 ** _PS: hujan masih saja turun dan aku minum wine Riserva 04 sendirian. Jika suatu saat kita bisa bertemu kembali, kita harus minum wine Riserva 04 ini bersama okay, Chanyeolie? Always remember you..._**

 **tbc**


	2. 2- Rindu yang terlupa

_***Unedited. Beware of typos!**_

.

.

.

 **#2. Rindu yang terlupa**

Tokyo, Jepang.

27 November 20xx, 07.00 AM.

Hampir lima belas menit berlalu, tapi ia masih saja terpaku menatap layar laptopnya. Niatnya untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan kantornya di hari libur ini sirna sudah hanya karena sebuah email dari seseorang yang telah coba ia lupakan. Mata besarnya menelusuri setiap baris kalimat dalam email itu. Kalimat demi kalimat itu seakan menyeretnya jauh, pada pecahan-pecahan waktu yang ia biarkan terkunci di dalam kotak pandora miliknya. Pagi ini ia membuka kembali kotak itu dan menyusunnya satu-persatu. Pecahan-pecahan itu masih lengkap. Begitu juga dengan perasaan itu, yang diam-diam masih terjaga, tertidur dalam selimut waktu.

Ia, Park Chanyeol, menoleh memandang keluar jendela ruang kerjanya. Hujan baru saja mereda ketika semburat pelangi muncul di angkasa. Termenung menatap lukisan langit itu, ia mengucapkan sebuah nama dengan rindu,

"Baekhyunie..."

Byun Baekhyun. Nama itu pernah memiliki arti bagi Chanyeol. Seorang pecinta hujan dan kesendirian. Setiap hujan tiba pemuda manis akan duduk dengan tenang di dekat jendela, memandang butiran-butirannya. Lalu setelah reda, Baekhyun akan pindah ke atap untuk memandang langit, menunggu pelangi atau hanya sekedar mengaggumi kabut yang menyelimuti kota kecil mereka. Ya, ia masih hafal dengan kebiasaan itu.

Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol merindukan semua hal itu. Semua hal yang ia lakukan bersama Baekhyun. Hujan-hujanan, menghitung bintang, menulis puisi, mendengarkan musik bersama. Semua hal itu rasanya menjadi begitu berarti pagi ini. Ia merindukan tawa dan senyum pemuda manis itu. Rindu, kata itu membuat jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Chanyeol masih memandang langit, menyadari bahwa ia masih mencintai orang itu meski musim terus berganti. Rasa takut merayap dalam pikirannya. Baekhyun telah memberinya semua cinta, dan yang ia berikan pada pemuda manis itu adalah ucapan selamat tinggal. Karena egonya yang menginginkan kesuksesan saat itu, ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan sang terkasih ke kota lain. Saat kesuksesan telah ia raih, ia pun pindah ke Jepang dan menjalani takdir baru yang ditinggalkan oleh mendiang ayahnya, takdir yang begitu disayangi oleh ibunya yang mulai merapuh. Ia menarik napasnya dengan berat, mencoba melonggarkan sedikit rasa sesak yang seketika menyekap dadanya.

Jika saja ia bisa memutar waktu dan mengubahnya, menelan kesombongannya dan berdiri meminta maaf pada Baekhyun. Jika saja...

"Yeollie!"

Chanyeol terkejut dan segera menutup layar laptopnya saat sebuah suara halus memanggil namanya. Ia menoleh, melihat Kyungsoo berdiri di ambang pintu ruang kerjanya. Pemuda berwajah imut itu berjalan perlahan mendekati Chanyeol dengan membawa sebuah _chocolate cake_ di tangannya. Api kecil membakar sumbu beberapa batang lilin yang menancap di atas _chocolate cake_ itu. Dan sebuah lagu ulangtahun mengalun merdu dari mulutnya.

Chanyeol berdiri dari kursinya dan mengerjap, menatap kejutan kecil yang dibawa oleh Kyungsoo. Lalu mata cokelatnya beralih menatap perut Kyungsoo yang kian hari kian membesar itu, membuat sang pemuda imut harus berjalan perlahan dan hati-hati.

" _Happy b'day my hubby_ , Chanyeol!" Kyungsoo berseru senang saat ia telah berdiri di depan Chanyeol dan menyodorkan kue di tangannya.

Tanpa menunggu lama Chanyeol segera meniup lilin-lilin itu hingga padam dan tersenyum. Lalu, ia mengambil kue dari tangan Kyungsoo, meletakkannya di atas meja kerjanya, dan merengkuh tubuh mungil Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya sejenak. Kyungsoo memberikan isyarat untuk Chanyeol menundukan wajahnya. Saat Chanyeol melakukannya, pemuda imut itu memberikan ciuman-ciuman lembut pada setiap wajahnya dan berakhir di bibirnya.

"Maaf aku tidak sempat membelikan hadiah untukmu, Sayang. Hanya kue sederhana dan ciuman yang bisa kuberikan padamu tahun ini," kata Kyungsoo dengan sedikit menyesal.

"Tidak masalah. Ada kau dan calon anak kita bersamaku, itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Terima kasih, Kyungsooku, Sayang," ujar Chanyeol, mengusap perut besar Kyungsoo dan tersenyum senang. "Bagaimana kabar suamiku pagi ini? Apakah _baby_ nakal lagi?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar dan menyentuh tangan Chanyeol yang berada di atas perut besarnya. " _Baby_ terus menendang perutku. Sepertinya dia sedang senang, karena ini adalah hari ulang tahun _Appa_ -nya," sahutnya.

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengarnya. "Masih dua bulan lagi ya, hingga dia lahir nanti. Rasanya tidak sabar," ucapnya. Lalu ia berjongkok di depan perut besar sang suami dan mengusapnya dengan lembut. "Tumbuh dengan baik di dalam dan bersabarlah sedikit lagi, _baby_. Jangan menendang perut _Eomma_ -mu terus. Kasihan dia kesakitan. Kami menunggumu."

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum saat Chanyeol mengecup perut besarnya. "Apa kau sudah selesai dengan pekerjaanmu?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Ah," Pertanyaan itu mengingatkan Chanyeol kembali pada laporan _email-email_ pekerjaannya, dan juga _email_ tak terduga dari Baekhyun. Ia berdiri seraya menjawab, "Belum. Masih ada beberapa email laporan yang belum kubalas."

"Aku akan menyiapkan sarapan. Kuharap aku akan melihatmu di meja makan nanti, okay?"

"Tentu, Sayang. Aku akan menyelesaikannya dengan cepat. Hanya sepuluh menit, tidak akan lebih."

Chanyeol mencium bibir Kyungso sejenak, sebelum kemudian pemuda imut itu beranjak pergi dengan langkah perlahan sambil membawa kembali _choholate cake_ —untuk di nikmati seusai sarapan nanti, katanya. Ia hanya tersenyum memandangnya, hingga sosok Kyungsoo menghilang dibalik pintu. Lalu ia kembali duduk dibalik meja kerjanya dan membuka layar laptopnya. _Email_ dari Baekhyun yang masih terpampang di layar itu membuat senyum Chanyeol perlahan memudar.

Menghela napas dengan berat, ia menoleh ke jendela. Kembali memandang langit pagi yang cerah dengan perasaan yang tiba-tiba berubah sesak. Ia merindukan Baekhyun, itu jelas. Masih ada cinta yang diam-diam terjaga untuk si pemuda manis, itu benar. Tetapi meski rasanya ia ingin sekali kembali ke Korea Selatan untuk bertemu dengan Baekhyun, berlutut di depannya dan memulai cerita yang baru dengannya...ia tidak bisa.

Kini ada Kyungsoo dan calon anak mereka dalam hidup Chanyeol. Meski mereka menikah karena perjodohan—amanat terakhir dan keinginan terbesar sebelum sang ayah menyerah dengan penyakitnya—ia tidak bisa menelantarkan keluarga barunya. Ia cukup mencintai Kyungsoo, meski perasaan cintanya tidak sebesar cinta untuk Baekhyun. Terlebih, Kyungsoo adalah menantu kesayangan ibunya. Ia tidak bisa membuat wanita yang paling ia sayang di dunia merasa kecewa padanya.

Ia mengetikkan sesuatu di laptopnya sejenak, sebelum kemudian mematikannya dan berdiri. Namun ia kembali memandang keluar jendela, pada langit yang cerah. Tangannya terulur, membuka jendela dan membiarkan udara pagi yang sejuk memasuki ruangan kerjanya. Semilir angin bertiup, membuat tirai-tirai jendela menari. Ia masih memandang langit selama beberapa lama, hingga suara Kyungsoo terdengar memanggilnya dari luar ruangan, menandakan ia harus memulai aktivitasnya hari ini. Dimulai dengan sarapan bersama sang suami.

Senyum kecil kembali menghiasi sudut bibirnya. Dalam diam, ia menitipkan pesan pada langit biru dan semilir angin, untuknya yang jauh di sana. Untuknya yang selalu menjadikan dirinya sebagai tokoh utama dalam setiap ceritanya pada hujan.

.

.

.

 _Wahai langit biru dan angin yang bertiup, maukah kalian sambungkan telepati kami?_

 _Perdengarkan suaranya padaku, meski hanya sekedar bisikan._

 _I miss him too..._

 **~Fin~**


End file.
